


Conductor of Light [Illustration]

by LazyBaker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Kingsman Mini-Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poster, a wall of newspapers, and Eggsy having a smoke (that he may or may not have stolen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conductor of Light [Illustration]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Read the amazing fic [HERE~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4591425)

[ ](http://imgur.com/onVS6cu)

[ ](http://imgur.com/6cJIgzJ)

[ ](http://imgur.com/1Uj7cmb)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
